Get Out Alive
by WhiteSheWolf17
Summary: Kili and Fili were at the top of their line—assassinating drug lords and misfit criminals. Throw anything in their path and they can take it without a sweat. But when Kili is suddenly assigned into Thranduil's division, he is paired with Tauriel and Legolas, and they must put differences aside and work together to take down the threat before it's too late. Kiliel. AU.


**Get Out Alive**

Prologue

 _ **Tauriel's POV**_

We lost. I screwed up. There was no way we would make it out. What had I gotten us into?

"Light 'em up," Legolas grinned with a murderous look.

Kili unclipped the grenade and whirled it into the opened entrance way. It couldn't be that simple. Something was missing…or wrong. Kili and Legolas were too caught up in the moment of winning to realize.

We ran out into the blackened street, our shoes clapping against the eerie quietness of the night. Abandoned cars were parked at the sides...almost strategically. An unfathomable roar shook the earth and the sound of cement grinding against itself as it collapsed to the ground filled the night. The broken structure caused flames to erupt and I could feel the heat swoop out and warm my back.

A trio of shadows loomed ahead of us in an open alleyway. Kili and Legolas were already barreling toward it and I was tailing. My hand was moving to my right thigh to my dagger to throw into the alley to try and catch the intruders off guard.

As I grasped the hilt, hands grabbed me from behind and a cloth was efficiently shoved over my mouth and nose. I flailed and kicked, trying to wrench free and pull my knife out to stab whoever the hell had me. My eyes focused ahead of me and I suddenly panicked. Kili and Legolas hadn't seen the people ahead. They were running right into their death!

"You killed my comrades. Now I'm going to kill you," a voice sneered into my ear before everything went black. The last sound I heard, were two gun shots.

 _Six Months Earlier…_

 _ **Kili's POV**_

Four in the morning.

Why was someone knocking at my door at four in the god damn, fucking morning?!

I growled and swiftly rolled out of bed and stomped to my front door. "What?!" I snapped as I swung the door open, rubbing my eyes.

Silence.

I frowned and brought my hand down from my face and squinted out onto the porch. The light that hung from the overhang gave little guidance as I strained my eyes out farther. There was nothing. "Huh." I slowly closed the door, still trying to hear any sound. "Forget it," I yawn and run my hands through my hair and climb back upstairs to my room.

I never made it.

As I reached the top step and turned to the left, a weight landed behind me and I spun, fists raised and ready. Damn it! I wasn't prepared!

"Too slow!" A man's voice snidely called, but before he had time to make contact with anything of me, I dropped to the floor and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell with a thud and I sprang up to the balls of my feet and flipped on the hallway light.

"What the hell…" I muttered. "Fili! What are you doing?!

My brother smirked up at me, rubbing a sore spot at the back of his blond head. "What does it look like? We must always be on guard! Uncle said so!"

I stiffened and scoffed. "Tch. That doesn't mean you can break into my house!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd answered the door!" He shot back, rising to his feet to—as much as I loved to admit—stand two inches shorter than my five feet six inches.

"I did! No one was there!" I clarified, balling my fists up, wishing my older brother would just get on with it.

He crossed his arms and shrugged. "Well you took too long. And you just left your window unlocked. Honestly, Kili, have you learned nothing?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. Shit, if there was anything that Thorin had ground into our heads, it was basic security.

Fili huffed. "Come on, we have to get to work, now get your lazy ass up and get the hell into the shower!"

I grunted but complied and walked to my bathroom. I stripped out of my shirt and boxers, slipping into the shower and let the warm water wash over me.

Not even five minutes pass when I hear pounding on the door. "Kili, hurry your ass up! We got to get going!"

My eye twitched. "Fili, shut up!" I yelled and continued to shower.

"Whatever, Kili, but if we get yelled at by Thorin, you're taking the blame!" Fili warned me. I faintly heard retreating footsteps go downstairs. I sighed. I would take one of Thorin's fists if I could just have a warm shower.

Time passed and I finally got out into the steam filled bathroom. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I put on my usual form fitting black t-shirt, dark jeans, and strapped my gun to my hip. I grabbed my badge off my dresser and hung it around my neck. I put on my socks and shoes and walked down the stairs. Alright, now where did that idiot run off to? I stood at the foot of the stairs and listened.

Of course…

I growled as I entered my kitchen to see that Fili throwing bits of cereal at my dog.

"Finally," Fili sighed and shoved a handful of what looked like Cheerios into his mouth. "You know, your German Shepheard is one awful guard dog."

I frowned, watching my dog eat every Cheerio on the kitchen floor. "Sherlock is still in training."

"I can see that."

I shook my head and walked up to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and shutting the door before taking hold of Fili by his shirt collar and heading out the door.

I walked up to my car and got in, turning on the engine and waited for it to warm up. Fili got into the passenger side of the car, and rubbed his hands together, warming them from the cold weather.

"I heard that there's a new recruit," Fili said, suddenly completely serious.

I blinked and froze from grabbing the wheel. "What do you mean a new recruit?" I asked, not liking the sound of this.

"I mean that there is a new recruit and Gandalf wants them to join us." This was a shocker to me. Fili didn't sound at all pleased by this news either. In our line of work precision, timing was of the essence, and Fili and I operated like a finely tuned machine that could be disrupted with any slight change. Sure, together Fili and I were flexible, throw us a curve ball and we could take it. But if you give us a blank slate—a newbie, who doesn't know how we operate—we could quickly go from being at the top to falling to the bottom very quickly.

"You're shitting me! Gandalf can't really expect us to take on a new recruit! Not when we're at our best! And aren't we getting a new mission today!?" This was unbelievable! I clenched my teeth as I backed out of my driveway and sped down the road.

Fili nodded. "That's what I was thinking. Either this mission is super simple, or he has a lot of faith in this new guy."

"Well it better turn out well, because I don't want to get shot because of this new guy's inexperience," I growled. Fili sucked in a sharp breath and I cast a confused sideways look at him. He turned in his seat so that he faced me. "W-what?" I asked.

His eyes were wide. "I hadn't thought about that! I'm going to get killed!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're impossible."

We pulled up to a rundown warehouse that was in the middle of nowhere. We entered the seemingly crumbling tunnel that lead to an underground garage. I park the car and we both get out. We walk to the elevator and press the ground floor.

"So you think the recruit will be here today?" Fili asked, as he looked at the badge in his hand that hung around his neck. It said FBI but we were more of a secret branch.

"I hope not," I confessed. "I really don't feel like having to train a newbie," I sighed, and leaned against the wall of the elevator as it made its way up the third floor.

There was a ding and the elevators opened, revealing the high tech room that was our work space.

"Good morning, Durins," came the small voice of Ori as he kept walking, looking down and rifling through the papers in his hands.

"Hey, Ori," I crossed my arms. "Why're you down here? Aren't you supposed to be up in medical care or on top sniping?"

He stopped walking and looked at me. "I'm going back up there now." He held up the papers in his hands for me to see. "I had to run these by Nori to make sure our plans will work for our mission."

"Damn, we're behind!" Fili groaned. "See, Kili! If only you took a shorter shower!"

"Shut up, Fili," I frowned.

After several turns, multiple hellos, and a coffee later, we finally found ourselves in front of the board that held all the jobs that were up for grabs.

"So, what are you thinking?" I asked Fili, since I decided the last job it was Fili's turn to pick today's job.

"I don't know, I don't feel like doing a big job today. I really want to go out and get a drink before the new recruit comes."

I rubbed my chin. "Yeah, that's the smartest thing you've said all day." Fili punched my shoulder and continued to look at the flier upon flier of jobs that needed to be taken care of.

"You guys can't seriously be thinking about this! Just pick one!" Fili and I both turned our heads to see the bald head of Dwalin.

"No, we just like to actually think about the job we're going to take, or do I have to remind you of the last job you took?" Fili commented.

Immediately, Dwalin froze and grabbed a random sheet of paper before walking away.

"So, want to tell me what happened at his last mission? I'm feeling out of the loop," I asked as I looked at the papers, looking for a quick job.

"He failed it, his brute force was no match for his dainty job!" We both laughed and finally Fili picked up a paper. "Here, we can do this one." He gave me the paper and I read it over, it seemed simple enough.

I nodded. "Probably only take a few hours."

Fili grinned. "That's what I like to here."

"All right. Let's get this bastard."

Leaning over the steering wheel, I looked up at the run-down building. "Are you sure this is the place?"

I watched as Fili looked down at the sheet of paper then back up at the building. "Yup, the address matched and this seems like the kind of place a hiding drug lord would hide. It's shady."

"Point taken, let's go." Opening the van door I got out and looked up at the building once more before I pulled down my hat to cover more of my face. I walked to the back of the van and opened it to reveal some very nice guns and some common household products such as a tool box, a staple gun, and water hose.

"Is it really necessary to have all this extra junk? I mean it will only weigh us down," Fili nagged.

"Quit you're badgering, we can't just go up there looking normal with our fancy shirts and expensive shoes, we have to blend in!" I threw the stapler gun at him and he caught it with ease.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just hurry up and get this over with, because right now I could go for a nice cold drink."

Agreeing with him, we approached the building. Upon entering the cruddy place we quickly realized there was no elevator, and no air conditioning.

"Man, you would think a guy like this would at least have some AC," I said as we made our way up the stairs to the right floor. Once we were there, Fili and I gave each other a knowing look.

Fili smirked then knocked on the door. Immediately it was yanked opened and we both smiled up at a rather stocky man standing close to six feet with balding white hair, an ashen skin tone, and a ridiculous sneer.

"Good Morning, sir, we're here to fix the bullet holes in the wall," Fili announced.

"Yeah, we got a call saying that they needed the walls fixed," I continued.

I watched as the man's face flashed with confusion then with anger as he reached behind him. "What the fuck do you guys want?"

I gave a nonchalant glance to Fili. He smirked and reached up to tighten his man bun then cracked his neck and rotated his shoulders. "Gothmog, you are under arrest for–" Fili didn't have time to finish when the man pulled out his gun and fired two shots. Fili and I ducked as they ricocheted off the wall behind us and as we straightened we saw Gothmog running back into his room and to the open window. Fili frowned and glanced at me.

"Yeah, way to go, Fili!" I yelled, pulling out my gun and running into the room. "You should have grabbed him before you said his name! You freaked him out."

Fili rolled his eyes. "He won't get very far. Look," he pointed with his gun toward the stocky man who seemed to be trying his damned hardest to slide out the window that was in the bathroom. He was struggling and pulling but it seemed to not be big enough to fit his body. "Idiot, you think he would have practiced."

I laughed and causally walked into the bathroom. Gothmog managed to shimmy his legs out but it was his torso that was stuck. "May I?" I asked Fili. He shook his head and gave a go-ahead gesture. I smirked and fired a shot at Gothmog's shoulder. He yelped and froze for a split second. I dove and grabbed his gun, wrenching it out of his grasp. I dropped it and kicked it across the floor, sending it to Fili's feet. "Alright, let's go," I said, grabbing Gothmog's shoulders and dragging him out of the window to flop onto the floor.

"What do you want?" he spat, blood trickling down his shoulder and his hands groping around him for another weapon.

"Nuh-uh, don't try it," I said, pointing my gun at his forehead. "You already have a flesh wound...you may end up losing that arm. Shame. Sorry about that, but you wouldn't listen."

"Bastard!" he yelled. "I haven't done anything!"

"Okay, Fili, have another shot."

Fili took a step forward and sighed. "Gothmog, you are under arrest for smuggling—what were you smuggling again? Hmm."

"Fili," I groaned, holding Gothmog down with my left hand on his left shoulder and my right hand with the gun trained on his head.

"No, it must be here somewhere," he glanced around and maneuvered around us to look.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll find it later."

"Aha! What's this shiny thing?" Fili pulled out a clear canister with a weird, blue colored liquid inside. "Huh," Fili peered closer at it. "What is this? It's like a liquid and a gas...and blue. Well, I'll have to confiscate this," he shrugged and placed it in his pocket. "Okay," he took a deep breath. "You're under arrest for smuggling that weird shiny blue thing, ya got it? No questions, we're taking you to Gandalf. It'll be fun."

"You good now?" I asked Fili and he smiled with a rude hand gesture. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Thought so," I hauled Gothmog up and he shuffled out the room while I still had him in my grasp.

"You're going to regret this," Gothmog muttered.

"Yeah, probably," I admitted.

"We get that a lot," Fili mentioned.

 **A/N: So, do you like this new story so far? It is quite a different approach than my other stories, but so far I like it! I have many plans for this story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I am writing it! Share your thoughts!**


End file.
